justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fine China
|artist = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hardest (Extreme) Medium (Mashup) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme) |mashup = Ubisoft Club Exclusive (5 Mojocoins on Wii) |alt = Extreme |mode = Solo |pc = (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc = (Classic) (Extreme) |lc = Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) Yellow (Extreme) |pictos= 87 (Classic) 156 (Extreme) 103 (Mashup) |perf= Kevin H-Aim (Classic) Yoni Jayl (Extreme)}}"Fine China" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Each mode features a solo male: Classic He wears a dark purple beret, a sky blue shirt, a dark purple vest, dark red suspender-like braces, dark purple pants, and a pair of dark red shoes. Extreme He wears a dark grey hat, a purple patterned leather jacket (black in battle mode) over a red top, long leather jeans, a black belt, and a pair of red sneakers. He seems to slightly resemble Michael Jackson. Background At the pre-chorus, many high buildings are shown behind the dancer. At the chorus, many male and female silhouettes are dancing like the dancer. Some of these silhouettes are coaches from past games. Red neon signboards with Chinese characters appear at some points of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, all of which the same. '''All Gold Moves: While bending your torso slightly, move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. Fine China Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves FC GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Slowly throw your arms up. Gold Move 3: Very quickly, throw your arms out while keeping them close to your body. FC E 12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 FC E 3.png|Gold Move 3 FC Extreme GM1y2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game FC Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are all the same. Both Gold Moves: Put both of your fists down quickly. (#thatPOWER Extreme) That Power Extreme GM.png|Both Gold Moves (#thatPOWER Extreme) FineGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup Fine China has a Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins on the Wii, but through Ubisoft Club on all other consoles. Dancers *''Fine China'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) GM1 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) GM2 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Love Boat *''Fine China'' Battle Fine China has a battle against Gentleman. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Fine China appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Fine China'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Blurred Lines'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Diamonds'' (Fashionable Men) *''Ghostbusters'' *''It’s My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) ' *Just A Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena'' '''(Gentlemen) *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Extreme *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Fun'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''Miss Understood'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Captions Both versions of Fine China appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *Baby *Dust *Oh la la / Oh lala *Retro Groove Extreme *Pretentious *Snap The Rhythm *Swag Master Trivia *The dancers (with different hairstyles as compared to the original) behind the classic coach of Fine China during the routine are from and . They are: **''Call Me Maybe'' (Without the heart in the dress) **''Spectronizer'' (P4) **''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) **''(I've Had) The Time of my Life'' (P2) *This is Chris Brown's fourth song in the entire series after International Love, Look at Me Now, and Run It!. However, this is his first song in the main series followed by Fun. *In the Extreme routine, there are some steps taken from Michael Jackson. **The Extreme dancer seems to be highly inspired by Michael Jackson too. **The dancer's skin color is beige, which means it could be a replica of Michael Jackson. **Even the pose on the square was one of his moves. *There are some amendments and errors in the lyrics. **"Let's skip the basics" is misinterpreted as "Let's skip the physics." **"You put it on" is misinterpreted as "You're good enough." **"And they say it goes" is misinterpreted as "And the saying goes." **There are three more lyric amendments and errors in the Extreme version. ***The word "you're" in the lyric "Or act like you're my girl" is misspelled as "your." ***The fourth time "I'm not dangerous" is sung, the lyrics say "not I'm dangerous." ***"Favorite", the American version of the word, is spelled as favo'u'rite, the version for many other countries. * In production, the pictograms were green, but were changed to blue for the final version. * In the Classic routine, the traditional Chinese texts on the signboards translate to the lyrics in the chorus of the song. * So Good has a Gold Move which is similar to the Extreme routine. * The dancer from the Classic routine appears in the background for Uptown Funk, but does not appear in its Mashup, as he is replaced by Mr. Saxobeat. Ironically, she is the only dancer in the mashup that doesn't appear in the Classic routine. Gallery Game Files finechina.jpg|''Fine China'' Finechinaalt cover generic.png|''Fine China'' (Extreme) Finechina_mashup.png|''Fine China'' (Mashup) Finechina cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach finechina_cover@2x.jpg| cover Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Avatar on 113.png|Avatar on and later games fc.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots finechinaopener.png|''Fine China'' on the menu finechinamenu.png|Routine Selection Menu finechinaextreme.jpg|Extreme Promotional Images finechina01.jpg finechina02.jpg|Teaser Behind the Scenes 10264933 730417340322927 6536840228347056632 n.jpg|Concept Art Beta Elements Finechinabeta.jpg|The beta version (notice the green pictogram) Others callandfine.png|''Call Me Maybe'' in the Classic background canttakemyeyes p2 comp.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) in the Classic background iveandfine.png|''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' (P2) in the Classic background spectronizerquat p4 comp.png|''Spectronizer'' (P4) in the Classic background Fine Chin EXTREME BG.png|The background for the Extreme FineChinaExtremeCoach1.png 021022.jpg|The dancer (Classic) Character_dum2.png Finechina lyricerr.JPG|Lyric error in the Extreme version (below) compared to Classic (above) and Mashup (middle) Finechina favourite.JPG|"Favourite" in the Extreme version (below) compared to Classic (above) and Mashup (middle) Videos Official Music Video Chris_Brown_-_Fine_China_(Official_Video) Gameplays Fine China - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 Fine China, Chris Brown (Extreme) 5* Just Dance 2014 Fine China, Chris Brown (Mash-up) 5* Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Chris Brown Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Kevin H-Aim Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable